Looks may deceive you
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Kazuma meets a talented fighter on Oz they quickly become friends online but when OZ isn't enough they meet in the real world, but this 'boy' is hiding something and who knew it was bigger than the both of them? Will Kazuma be able to help 'him'
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer- I don't own summer wars only this story and the OC. Enjoy!**

Normal pov~

A 16 year old Kazuma was typing away feverishly on his key broad on his Dell laptop eyes focus on the bright laptop screen. He wore his favorite head set on blast blocking away the sound of the Oz background music that has been playing. His music blaring into his ear super loud it blocks all everyday noise to. He was in a middle of a battle with an unknown user who challenged him out of the blue. Knowing Kazuma always looking for a challenge accept, but found out that this avatar wasn't worth his time, but deiced to toy with it since there wasn't anything to do at this time. It was a warm quite summer morning the house hold of the Jinnouchi family. No one was awake at the time, but Kazuma who is addictively on his laptop. King Kazma gave a final kick to the white knight opponent to the head making him the winner of the battle. Kazamu heaved a heavy sigh and lean on his hands that stretched behind him.

'That wasn't a satisfying victory the guy was nothing, is there anyone out there who can gave me a real challenge?' Kazuma thought to himself as he grabs his glass fill of water with a green bendy straw; he took a sip of the cool liquid and placed down to his left on the wooden oak floor. He spaced out looking at the computer screen that read in large orange and red lettering 'KING KAZMA IS THE WINNER'. His saw it all the time he got bored looking at the same logo every time he won a battle. The closet room door open letting the light from the sun leak into the room, this catching Kazuma attention turn around to see his best friend; Kenji Koiso. He removed his left side ear set and gave Kenji and blank expression as Kenji gave a warm smile.

"Hey, there Kazuma may I sit?" he asked as he stood in the middle of the door frame with a smile and respectively bowed. Kazuma rolled his eyes annoyed his friend is so formal they've knew each other for 3 years why can't he just walk in and sit without asking? He removed his head phone letting them wrap around his neck as he look back at the computer screen.

"Sure" he answers after a few seconds of pure utter silent. Kenji smiled and quietly closed the sliding door and knee down on a throw pillow next to Kazuma. Kenji didn't say a word and Kazuma really didn't like the quite, unless it came to his family that when he wanted it to be quite; he loves his family and all but they are just so loud. Without looking at his friend he simply asked him a question.

"Why are you up so early?" he question. This catching Kenji off guard flinch, his mouth closed shut nervously as he snapped his head toward Kazuma. Kazuma smirked at his friends actions, but gave off his infamous poker face soon enough Kenji relax some and looked up at the ceiling like it was the most amazing thing. Kazuma wondering what was he looking at. He looked up at the ceiling too, but just to see a plain wooden ceiling.

"Well I couldn't sleep, how about you?" he asked. The tan skinned boy stop gazing at the boring ceiling and looked back at the computer screen checking the time; it was only 6:30 a.m. He gave a lazy shrug and sipped his water through his bendy straw looking at the same logo he seems millions of time. He sat up straight and exited out the stage his opponents have selected. He checks his score broad.

Win-740

Lose-5

Tie-none.

He gave a sigh and rubbed is eyes in broadness, he won 340 times and lost 5 due to the whole love machine accident he lost-twice and 3 times when he first started fighting. He never had tie no one ever came close to beating King Kazma but Love Machine. The tan skinned boy was about to log off when a pop up with blue and purple large lettering pop up on the screen reading 'YOU HAVE BEEN CHALLENGED' below it read in lower case lettering 'accept or deny?'. Kazuma scanned over the avatar. It was a white neko(cat) boy avatar it was pretty thin he had white ears and tail, black shaggy hair with purple eyes, he wore a gray tee shirt with a black leather jacket. His bottoms were black slightly baggy jeans with black boots (un-tuck). His accessories were black fingerless gloves with a red choker with a mini bell on it. Kazuma scanned the avatar over wondering if he should accept or deny the challenge, the little white arrow on the screen dragged across the screen. It now hovered above the 'deny' button but quickly slide to 'accept' clicking the large button. A pop up of battle stages appeared Kazuma clicked on the white room not really caring were the fight took place. The screen went black and quickly appears a white room; the computer was processing their avatar to the battle stage. Kazuma realized his opponent is a new user (no longer than 2 weeks) and is named 'Mayhem' interesting choice of a username. Mayhem appeared and King Kazma got into a fighting stance as Mayhem stood their looking amused his opponent accepted the challenge. Kazuma got his hands ready above the key broad as he stare intensely at the screen, Kenji sat a little bit closer to Kazuma to watch the battle that was about to unfold.

"3…2…1 BEGIN" shouted the computer count down system to the battle. King Kazma quickly shot after his opponent who meekly stood there, when he was a good distant to Mayhem King threw a power fist at him, but Mayhem disappeared. King face expression showed a surprised look but as quickly it came, it left and went back to being focus. He scans the area side to side, straight ahead and below nothing. He quickly looked up to see Mayhem with shooting down at him, king quickly dodge his attack making Mayhem crash to the ground. A thick gray cloud appear due to the impact, Mayhem quickly shot out of the gray smoke his right fist aim to King's face. King quickly stepped aside and grabbed his arm to stop his attack. When king got him in his grasp Mayhem smirked and quickly brought his right leg up, hitting king on the back of his neck, shooting him across the room. He skidded on the ground and quickly smashes against the white wall gray smoke clouded the area.

"No way!" Kazuma shouted to the computer screen as the new user avatar led a finger on his with such power. Kenji stood silent, but also in shock of the strength on the avatar it's impossible to have such power when you only started about a week ago. Kazuma gritted his teeth together and quickly typed in some codes on the key broad. Taking the gray smoke to his advantage shot out the smoke and quickly punched Mayhem square in the face. Mayhem shot backwards to a wall due to King Power, more smoke and sound of cement cracking/breaking surrounded the area. Kazuma smirked in victory as the impact was a level 8 punch, powerful enough to knock the nooby out the stage. After a few seconds of nothing Kazuma was sure he won this battle, but when he heard foot steps he was curious. A figure emerges from the gray smoke; it was Mayhem and he seemed unharmed.

"What, that's impossible!" Kazuma shouted getting frustrated that this nooby wouldn't stay down.

'_He's tougher than he looks I'll give him that_' Kenji thought as Mayhem swept away some ripples off his leather jacket shoulders. He quickly ran towards King and started using taijutsu. King was having a hard time keeping up with Mayhem kicks and punches that came in every direction. Mayhem was having more of a hard time keeping up with King when he threw his punches and kicks. Mayhem grabbed King left arm that quickly turn around to his right elbowing Mayhem in the middle of his chest. Mayhem let go of his arm holding his chest in pain. King quickly faced him and kneed him in the same spot making Mayhem fall to his knees. King looked down at Mayhem raising his right leg as high it can go and forcefully brought it down on Mayhem head. Then Mayhem disappeared making King heel collide with the white cemented floor. Mayhem appeared on the left side of King twisting his body in mid-air beside King who looked shock to say the least. Mayhem came to an abrupt stop in mid air and kicked king left side King bend forward and Mayhem quickly punched his back with force shooting him forward. Mayhem appeared a few away in front of King with his combat boots aimed to his face making King face crash against the metal hard bottom boots. King fell to the floor as Mayhem stood on his two feet. Mean while Kazuma was brutally slamming his finger tips on the letters on the key broad trying to make King stand up and fight.

"Come on" he begged to the computer screen. Mayhem stopped in front of the rabbit staring down at the blonde rabbit as his shaggy black looked straight ahead. Kenji was surprise at this avatar this is something to research about, he looked at Kazuma who was typing in many codes, but nothing helped. His attention went back to the screech as Mayhem raised his left leg high in the air his heel aiming at King head. He brought down his heel quickly to king, but King red eyes quickly snapped open his left hand abruptly grabbed Mayhem heel stopping him in his mid-attack. He clinched the leather boot tightly as Mayhem face expression showed fear as King stood up still holding his foot. King right hand grabbed his left _leg_ tightly letting Mayhem left _foot_ go and began to spin in place. He quickly twirled Mayhem abusively making sure this will end him and let him go making Mayhem shot to the ceiling crashing his back against the hard white ceiling. Mayhem didn't move since his whole back took a pretty hard hit he slowly opened his violet eyes to see King flying up to him with a powerful punch at his side. Mayhem struggle free from the death gripping hole he was stuck in, but it was too late King punched Mayhem in the gut multiple times, Mayhem was done for. King gave one final blow to the stomach making Mayhem get loose from the tight hole and fell to the hard white ground with multiple holes into. King landed on the floor with scratches and minor buries here and there, but Mayhem head was dripping blood and have permanent damage around his rib cage.

"'KING KAZMA IS THE WINNER'" read the red and orange lettering logo. Kazuma slumped down on the floor where he once sat before the battle. He let a sigh of relief escape his wind pipe glad he won and he found a worthy opponent.  
>"That was close" Kenji murmur still amazed how Kazuma pulled it off. Kazuma took a sip of his cool water as he relaxed some still shock from the intense battle. It was quite, a peaceful quite, but the winner logo disappear which was odd since Kazuma didn't click anything, but saw Mayhem was moving. His eyes snapped wide open as he gasp and quickly lead forward to the computer.<p>

"How, that not even possible?" he question as Mayhem weakly and shakily stood up to feet swaying slightly as his head hung low. Mayhem took a slow step forward with his left foot and the same with his right foot as he walked to King Kazma who was 8 steps always from him. Kazuma and Kenji watch intensely wondering what was going on. When Mayhem walked 6 steps he slowly lifted his head to look at King; his black shaggy hair blocked his right eye and he quickly fell to his knees and bowed on the ground. A pop up appeared on Kazuma screen showing he had a message; from Mayhem it read.

"Thank you for accepting the challenge and not holding back. You are as powerful everyone says you are, thank you" Kazuma read a loud he was taken back slightly, but was flutter none the less. He quickly typed in his small message box.

"Thank you and you are not too bad for a new user" he wrote. Ping.

"That means a lot coming from the legendary King Kazma, thank you"

"Hey, its not big deal it's just a sport to me not a game, it's something I'm really good at". Ping.

"Your not good your AWESOME it was a honor to fight you"

"Same. You're the only person (beside love machine) who actually put up a fight"

Kenji watched as his best friend message his opponent he looked back and forth from the computer to Kazuma and gave a small smile. He's happy his friend is chatting with someone outside his family. He slowly and silently got up from his spot to the wooden slide door, opening it ever so softy and slipping out hoping Kazuma didn't notice. He closed the door quietly as he heard the 'pinging' sound the computer made every second as he walked down the corridor.

…..

**Author note: Here is the first chapter hope there wasn't a lot of error in here if so let me know. Hope you guys all enjoyed it as much I enjoy typing. This is just like an intro, but not so much just how they started talking. Next chapter they will meet in person****. So please REVIEW, it will help a lot so please do that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I don't own summer wars only this story and the OC. Enjoy****. **

…

**~normal pov~**

"Kazuma, you been on the computer and phone for the past two weeks why don't you give it a rest?" his mother complained. Kazuma blocked out his mother nagging with his ear phones that blared into his ears as he text every time his phone vibrated.

"Kazuma, how do you even know if this kid says who he really is?" his mother asked again. That caught Kazuma attention; he slowly removed his ear phones the words to his music that blared into his ears were clearer to hear.

"I just know" he answers bluntly. Kiyomi crossed her arms over her chest as she stare her 16 year old son.

"So how do you know? Have you seen a picture of this boy? Have you ever talked to him or say him before?" Kazuma gritted his teeth as he clenched his iphone in his left hand getting frustrated with his mother nagging. He stood up from the floor from the closet room and looked at her, she gasped in surprise when she saw him glaring at her.

"I know him better than you do, and if he says who he really is than that's enough for me. I believe he is 16, he's 5'0 and he has tan skin!" he shouted as she speed walked out the room to front of the house. He left his mother in a shock state as she watched him stalked off outside. Kiyomi heard foot steps behind her as she stood in the same position-watching him sit on the porch wooden steps.

"He still on that phone?" she heard her sister-Naomi asked his mother as she nodded her head. They both looked at the teen on the steps warily-he was to addict to the phone and computer.

"Have they even met in person?" Mansuke- his master asked. Kiyomi shook her head the same worry expression on her face-she clapped her hand together folding her fingers down.

"What if the boy he's texting is dangerous, l-like…like a serial killer?" his mother panic unfolding her hands placing them on both sides of her cheeks in fear as her sister gave a nervous smile. Naomi patted her back and gave a force smile.

"Hey, don't go jumping to the worst cases, Kiyomi. The boy probably a simply teen just like Kazuma" Naomi smiled to Kiyomi. Kiyomi heaved a sigh giving a gentle nodded.

"But how are we so sure about that?" His mother asked again looking back to her son who was texting. Mansuke patted her shoulders and gave a smirk to his granddaughter.

"Well, I guess its time for Kazuma to have a play date with this boy" he suggested. Kiyomi gave a small smile and gave her grandfather a hug whispering a 'thank you'. Mansuke patted her back giving a low chuckle.

Kazuma was reading the text that Mayu had sent, it read.

"_Why would your mom call me a serial killer?"_ Mayu text asked to his new founded friend.

"**Becuz when never actually met so her and my fam are thinking the worst"**

"_lmao, well I'm not a serial killer xD I can't even walk without tripping and I'm VERY clumsy, so how can I sneak up to a person and kill them without cutting myself due to my clumsiness? Lol_. _So what's your family like?" _Kazuma quickly respond to the message.

"**That what I told them…and really you're that clumsy don't you do karate? They are great, but some times they are annoying B/ what's your like"**….ping

"_Yes, I do but when I'm focus then the klutzy old me is gone, but if I'm not then let the tripping and dropping items begin xD and nice Kazuma what a way to speak of your family" _Kazuma gave a small smile at the message, but realized that he didn't write anything about his family.

"**What is your like?"**….ping

"_So do you fight with any of them?"___Kazuma just stared at the message. Why wasn't he answering his question, he quickly exited out and check the sent box. The message has been sent, so why is he not answering?

"**Why aren't you answering my question?"**…..ping.

"_What question?"_

"**The one I asked about your family? Why didn't you answer?" **Kazuma sent back to Mayu getting a little bit suspicions.

It's been 5 minute since he received a message from Mayu. He was getting a little annoyed being impatient as he is. Ping. He slides the lock from his iphone, quickly typing in the number code waiting for it to load. The message conversation popped up as she began to read the new message.

"_My family is great, my mom is a journalist and my dad is a business man for new inventions"_ Kazuma seem relief to see this message instead of something else, like they passed away or something.

"**That cool" **He type in the message box quickly. He leans back on the porch from the giant house of the Jinnouchi house hold. He was looking at the blue sky dazing off on what to do this summer.

"Hey, Kazuma" the unknown person placed their hand on his left shoulder. When Kazuma was dazing off he forgot about the human life that lurked in the house as well. He was caught off guard- surprised at the touch and jumped forward falling off the porch wooden steps. He fell with a hard, loud thud on the grassy ground as his head phone fell to his neck. Kazuma not being happy being caught off guard looked up at the intruder, but saw it was his master chuckling at him. Kazuma blushed in embarrassment as he stood up on his two feet dusting off his short green pants not looking at his master. Mansuke crossed his arms with a smile of amusement as his grandson fixed himself. When Kazuma was finished he bowed respectively as Mansuke did the same.

"So what do you need master?" Kazuma asked his master. Mansuke walked down the old steps to his grandson with a mini small with the small pink blush that stood planted to his cheeks. He placed a hand on Kazuma left shoulder.

"What do you think of the idea of bring you little friend over here for 2 weeks?" Kazuma eyes widen in surprise as he looked at his master. Not believing the words he just spoke.

"Master…?"

"Everyone talked it over in the kitchen, and if you believe that this kid says who he really is, than we'll have to take your word for it." Mansuke placed his hand on the teen boy raven head giving it a little rub-messing up his hair. Kazuma gave a smile and removed his master hand from his head giving a pleased looked.

"Really? I can bring him over?" Kazuma asked wanting to confirm what his master had told him. The naturally blushing old man nodded his head.

"When?"

"As soon as possible" Kazuma walked to the wooden porch where his phone lay. He press the little circle where a mini square was in making the large flat screen light up, he quickly punched in the password. The phone made a 'click' sound showing all his apps, contacts and other thing a teenage boy likes. He presses the mini envelope that read 'messages' on the bottom of the envelope. His previous conversation popped with Mayu and he quickly typed in.

"**Would you like to come over my house for 2 weeks**_?"…..ping._

"_What? Really? Yea that will be awesome, but where do you live?" _

"**I live in Japan in the country side, where you live?"**…ping.

"_AWESOME! So do I! But I live in the city, but I'm pretty sure we can make it work. When can I come over?" _

"**How about…tomorrow?"**…ping.

"…_.Sure let me start packing: D so where do you want to meet at? I partially know this place like the back of my hand!"_

"**How about Yumi ice cream shop, know it?"**_…ping._

"_Do I ever! I go to that place all the time they have the BEST ice cream! I'll meet you there at 8a.m. Ok we'll gtg I have to pack see ya tomorrow ^.^" _

Kazuma smiled to himself happy he will see his pen-pal and also nervous how his family will behave, by never the less he was happy. He looked up at his master and gave a nodded who nodded back with a smile walking back inside the large house.

….

~First person~

~Kazuma pov~

I decided to wake up an hour early to meet up with Mayu. I did my morning routine I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed and ate breakfast. Once I was finished with all that I walked down the corridor to Kenji room. I shoved my hands in my black Adidas short thinking about how Mayu actually looked. In my mind he was a short boy with tan skin; blue eyes with blonde shaggy hair with big round glasses-he told me he wore glasses and a nerdy outfit. He never really described how he looked but neither did I, so how are we going to notice each other? Shit. I made it to Kenji room where was staying over the summer and gave it a knock. Nothing. I knocked again. Nothing. I got frustrated and slide the door open, entering his room seeing him sleeping spread out on futon. I walked up to him, using my left foot to wake him up. I placed my foot on his back and violently shook him till he got up. After 5 more shake he woke up, jolting up with a little yelp-spaz. I grab a green shirt with white lines and black pants and threw at him. Kenji being a nervous wreck yelled in surprised when he was attacked by his own clothes.

"Get up and get dress" I order him walking to the wooden slide door. Before I could give him a chance to protest I left the room sliding the door closed. I walked to the porch waiting for my friend to show up so we could leave. I stared up at the sky still thinking about Mayu-will he be annoying or cool, is he dumb or smart, is he a fighter or a pussy? Question after question filled my head while I was waiting for the arrival of my friend.

~10 minutes later~

We were walking down the busy sidewalk of Japan as we enter the city part. I and Kenji walked side by side talking about everything and nothing.

"So you're finally going to see this Mayu guy, huh?" Kenji asked me with a soft smile. I gave him a nodded as we walked trying to avoid running into people.

"Yea, the family said it was cool to have him over so why no? You know?" I asked a rhetorical question. There was only one real answer to it anyways, it's if you want the person to come over or not-in my case I do. We soon reached the Yumi ice cream shop, its not hard to miss there was a life size white cat with blue stripes, blue eyes and nose wearing a apron and little sailor hat meowing and saying 'Come get some delicious ice cream right meow!'. It was honestly annoying when it said that I just wanted to ripe the tape track out of it. We walked into the shop seeing a bunch of couples, I scan the area to find a teenage boy, but there was a bunch of them in there. I scan the area one more time before I reach into my pocket and text Mayu.

"Kazuma?" I heard a soft unfamiliar voice say. I snapped my head up to find the source of the voice, but I didn't see anyone who would have a gentle voice like that.

"KAZUMA!" I heard the same voice, but it was excited this time. I snapped my head to left making my raven color bang fly off my left eye for a spilt second. I saw a tanned skin guy about 3 feet shorter than me about my age with short white shaggy hair with bright violet eyes. He wore a black tank top with a short sleeve thin white jacket, black shorts and black and white converse. He walked up to with a Nike duffle bag and bright smile.

"It's great to finally meet you." I was shock at first, because he was not at all what I thought he will look like, but gave a smile happy to see he wasn't.

….

Ok here the second chapter I won't post till I get a review to REVIEW! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I don't own summer wars only this story and OC.**

**And I want to thank ****mallory627 ****for being**** my first review. If I don't get any review I will not post.**

**.,.**

**~Normal pov~**

"It's great to finally meet you." Said the short snow colored hair boy. After that was said and done it was quite, honking of all different types of vehicles sounded the busy streets of Japan. As the chatting and laughter of walking passengers or by standers fill the sidewalks as Kazuma and the two boys sound there silently waiting for a responds. Kazuma was in his own little worried still shock of the boys appearances. Kazuma looked down at him only one thought in mind, cute. Mayu, he was so, cute? He had a feminine looking feature, a whole head of pure white snowy hair, healthily, fair, soft looking skin, so petite and beautiful big shiny purple eyes. He was speechless. Kazuma soon caught on that he was staring for to long and shook the thought away. Mayu stood straight and proud his smile plaster to his face.

"Hello, Kazuma are you there?" his voice was a soothing sound; so sweet. (If you know Ouran host club-Mayu sounds like Haruhi.) Kazuma felt the heat rush to his cheeks when he saw Mayu make an adorable look. He titled his head to the right making his snowy hair fall in front of his right piercing purple eyes, which looked so innocent and his lips making a tiny 'o'. Kazuma felt his heart skip and beat; beads of sweat appear on his forehead as he quickly wiped his head around making his hair fly of his right eye for a spilt second blushing.

"Hey" Kenji looked at his best friend and quickly looked at Mayu.

"Hello, my name is Kenji Koiso and you most be Mayu" Kenji offered a smile and hand towards the shorter boy. Mayu gladly took his hand into his giving a gentle shake.

"Hi, nice to meet you Kenji I'm Mayu Yamazaki!" he chirped. Kazuam slowly turn his head back to Mayu who was still smiling ever so brightly at him.

"Hi, it's great to f-finally meet y-you as w-well" Kazuma stutter over his own words with his deep voice as he extended his left hand towards Mayu; Mayu smiled widen more as he shook his hand. He gave off a happy hum.

…..

"So your parents actually let you come?" Kazuma asked as they were walking up the drive way to the Jinnouchi house hold. His hands were stuff deep inside his pockets looking at Mayu with his visible eye. Mayu have a single energetic nodded to his pen-pal with a happy hum. Kazuma gave a nodded of his own and look back straight ahead. He was in deep thought at the new feeling he felt and couple minutes ago. Wondering why he felt that way? And act the way he did? All these annoying ass question pop up right after another. All three friends were chatting and asking questions as they made their way to their destination.

"Well, were here" Kazuma announced. He stops in his track looking at the house to his friends who were chatting about computer. Mayu and Kenji stop their previous conversation when they heard Kazuma announcement and looked up at the house. Mayu mouth gaped open as his eyes widen in amazement showing a gleam of envious letting a 'whoa' slip his throat. He looked at the entenace gate as if it was an unknown famous artifact back in the mordent Greece times.

"You live here?" he asked still eyeing the giant gate. All three of the boys walked towards the overly large house. Mayu broke his gaze from the overly sized gate to the large garden, pond, and yard; scanning every inch of the area still in an amaze state.

"Yea, but it's not only me and my parents. It's my whole family" Kazuma said in a monotone voice as he shoved his hands forth into his pockets. Mayu flinched at the words 'parents' and 'family'. He let a low 'oh' out as he lower his head, but quickly snapped his head back up with a smile. This went unknown by both males as they led him to the house.

"That's awesome! I wish my family lived in one house!" Mayu cheered as he hid his really emotions. Kazuma scoffed at his comment as they reach the porch.

"It's not as awesome as it sounds" he murmured under his breath, but Mayu still caught it. He frowned when he heard that. They quietly walked into the house, they made many turns in the corridor to get to the dining area to see a bunch of people chatting and laughing away like there was no care in the world; this made Mayu smile. The smile of cooked fish, sticky rice, dumplings and steak fill his nose. A woman with sun glasses on her head notice the three boys standing there and quickly whisper to the other. This made Mayu tense up and bit as a blush race to his tan cheeks. Everyone at the table turned their heads, stopping their conversation see the nervous looking boy; they all gave a happy smile.

"Welcome back Kazuma, Kenji and this most be the infamous Mayu, right?" Kazuma master asked. Kazuma bowed to him and snapped up back with a blank expression on his face.

"Yes, master this is my friend Mayu Yamazaki. Mayu this is my master Mansuke" Kazuma introduce them to each other. Mansuke bow half way to Mayu respectfully. Mayu looked shock-a bit taken back by his action and let out a low 'ah' and nervously bowed quickly and wipe up as fast with a giant smile.

"H-Hello, sir it's n-nice to meet y-you!" Mayu stutter over his words as he gave a nervous smile letting a nervous giggle at the end. Kazuma face heated up more as he felt something fluttering in his stomach. Which confused him, but he quickly shrugged it off. Kazuma saw his mother stand up from her spot at the dining table, wiping her hands with a napkin and walked up to Mayu.

"Hello, Mayu I am Kazuam mother; Kiyomi Ikezawa. Nice to meet you" she greeted ever so kindly to him. Mayu face became serious and he bowed to her showing respect towards the older women.

"Nice, too meet you to ma'am. And I assure you I am not a serial killer" Mayu joked as he stood up straight letting a smile play on his lips, Kiyomi gave an embarrassed giggle as a blush reach her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry deary, but the people these day are so untrustworthy please forgive me and my ignorance" she bowed half way apologetic to the younger male. Mayu gave her the smile that never seems to leave his flawless tan skin with piercing purple eyes.

"Its fine ma'am" Kiyomi nodded her head thankful he accept her apology.

"Well, come sit down and have something to eat" she offers. Kiyomi turn back to her spot at the dinner table as Kazuma, Kenji and Mayu squeezed in beside one another at the table taking their own plate of food into their hands. They chatted/laughed with one another as they ate the delicious food.

"Hello Mayu I'm Natsuki! So Mayu where are your parents? And what do they do?" asked the raven hair girl known as-Natsuki. Mayu stop chewing his food as the table became quite; also interested in the boys' parents. Mayu was taken back by the question, sadness appeared in his eye, but as soon as it came it left. He gave a bright force smile unknown to the other, but Kazuma was not buying it.

"Well let see, my mom is a journalist and my dad is a talent agent-to make people inventions famous. Right now mom is in England working on a crime scene there and dad is in China- I really don't know what he is doing" he gave a nervous chuckle as the group smiled at him.

"So how long are the usually gone?" asked a woman with circle glasses and curly raven hair. Mayu looked at the lady with raven hair with round glasses with a grin. He placed his pointing finger under his chin looking up at the wooden cherry oak ceiling in a thinking manner.

"Well they both are gone for almost 3-4 months. So I home alone almost have the time, it gets pretty lonely" he closed his eyes gave a small grin. The family gave a sad expression feeling sympathy to the teen. Kiyomi sat up straight with a smile.

"Well you can stay here as long as you like" she told the teen boy with a gentle smile. Mayu was shocked at first he gave a happy smile, but shook his head no.

"That' a wonderful offer, but I don't want to be a burden t-

"Non-sense" he was cut off short by Mansuke who just sipped some beer. Once he was done he let an "Ah" of satisfaction from his drink looking back at Mayu.

"You're welcoming here as long as you like. You won't be a burden and Kazuma will have a friend." Mayu looked at Kazuma with an expression reading 'do-you-want-me-to-stay?' Kazuma gave a smirk and nodded his head 'yes', Mayu gave a smile and a bubbly giggle.

"Alright, thank you very much you all been so kind" He bowed his head respectfully as the family chorused a 'no problem. Everyone went back to chatting, Kazuma and Mayu were talking about Oz and how Mayu gotten so strong in a short period of time.

"So have you played before?" Kazuma asked as he placed a piece of steak in his mouth, chewing it ever so quietly. Mayu gave out a nervous laugh and sweat drop fell from the corner of the left side of his head.

"Well, I never actually played until last week" He admitted. Kenji caught this and started to choke on his rice, Kazuma stop chewing his piece of steak looking surprised. Kenji started pounding his chest in trying desperately to get the rice out the wrong tube. Natsuki gave her boyfriend a glass of cool water with a worried expression.  
>"Here" Kenji grabbed the glass of cool liquid and quickly drinks it. He placed the cup down and looked at Mayu with wide eyes.<p>

"You got to be kidding me?" Kenji asked quickly in a loud tone when he was done downing his glass of water. He was still in shock of Mayu answers. Mayu blushed and looked down at his food fiddling with his thumb shaking his head; no. His white locks swayed side to side due to his movement of answering Kenji question. The table was quite listening to the conversation all three boys were talking about. Natsuki who was sitting beside Kenji broke the silent.

"You almost beat Kazuma? No ever came close to beating King Kazma! How you manage?" she asked in a hyper tone asking one question after another. Mayu didn't make eye contact since his eyes traveled around the room nervously.

"Well, um…since I do karate I kind of practice my skills into my avatar and I guess he came out strong, I guess" he ranted unsure of his own answers, trying to make his story make sense to the people around him who seem interested. Kazuma looked at Mayu shocked- it took him years to make King Kazma as strong as he is and it took another person a week…damn. Kazuma was not fazed by this, but none the less he was shock. Mayu looked at him with a nervous grin as the blush became brighter on his cheeks. Cute. Kazuma gave Mayu and grin and a face expression reading 'I-still-kicked-your-ass' in a friendly manner. Mayu let out a laugh and punched Kazuma left shoulder gently. Kazuma chuckled at his friends' action as they punched each other arms, shoulders or any visible body part. After a dinner was over everyone was cleaning their dish and cleaning up the dining area where the family ate. Mayu left outside to 'talk' to his parents about his extended stay.

After a well he came in and help cleaned up. Kazuma walked over to him helping with the table and setting it back in a closet near the kitchen.

"So what did your parents say?" Kazuma asked taking a break from cleaning as he lean against a wall with his arms crossed. Mayu-who was standing next to him didn't even look at him feeling guilty to lie.

"They said its fine, they weren't all too happy, but I told them you have a police for an uncle so they said it was ok." Mayu spoke, but without the energy tone that he usually spoke with- this time it sounded monotone. Kazuma looked at his friend for a while from the corner of his eye-after a few seconds he broke his gaze and sigh. He nodded his remembering he told Mayu about his family and what each of their jobs are-not a bad idea to mention a police in a house, but something off about him. Mayu looked back at Kazuma with a curious look.

"So where am I going to be sleeping at?" he question the poker faced boy who looked at him with his onyx eyes.

"You're staying in my room. We ran out of space since everyone has their own room here." Mayu felt the blood rush to his cheeks at the thought of sharing a room with a really sexy guy. His mind went running wild with sexual ideas of what him and Kazuma would do, but quickly shake the thought off.

"Great…" he whispered.

…..

Kazuma lay in his futon as he watched Mayu silhouette from the paper slide door. He was pretending to be asleep. He heard Mayu hushed tone voice chatting into the hand deceives. He was talking to his parents on 3 way saying good night and good morning to each of them. Kazuma watched the shadow; he felt something off about Mayu story about his parents and the way he was talking to them. Don't get him wrong it was natural to fight and be happy when you're on the phone with your parents, but there **has **to be emotion behind it-right? Mayu sounded like an actor who is force to read the shitty lines in a bad movie. Something didn't feel right, but what was it? Mayu soon bid his parents good bye. Kazuma quickly shut his eyes before Mayu slide the paper door open and enter the room. Mayu saw Kazuma 'sleeping' on the futon he gave a soft tiny smile as his eyes soften as well. He quickly placed the phone on a near by table, grabbing his night clothes and a towel to take a shower. He quietly open/close the door and left the room. Kazuma listen to the pattern of his feet walking on floor and when he knew he was far enough he got up and went to the phone. He picked up the large phone-eyeing it for a while not reorganizing the brand of it. He turn the large hand phone and saw 'T-mobile' on the top he look down to see 'SAMSUNG' and quickly noticing it was from America, this confused him. He flips the phone around to see it had a black plastic cover-he quickly removed it, looking at the back he saw in slanted lettering 'Galaxy'.

'This phone not supposes to be released until next month' He thought. He quickly grabbed his 'Dell' laptop opening in. When he open it, it was black he pressed any key on the laptop and bright blinding white light shine off of it. Kazuma shield his eyes until they came accustom to the brightness. He saw the 'password' logo on the screen and quickly types it in. The laptop died and roar back to life playing its welcoming music it showed him all his apps things. He used the pad on the computer to control the little white arrow as he directed to the Firefox logo. A window popped open as he typed in 'Google' in the URL bar sending him to that page. In the Google search bar he typed 'T-mobile Samsung Galaxy released in Japan' and clicked search. It showed him to a page with different website that matched his question pop up. He read the mini summaries, but none of them said release in Japan early it comes out on July 5th- it was June-6th. It only been released in America and Puerto Rico 8 months ago. Kazuma looked at the overly sized phone beside his laptop. He pick it up and pressed the side on button making the screen light up showing apps, the contact and message images was on screen. He clicked on the little envelope on the screen it went black and slowly a pop up appear seeing the messages-well message. He has only one conversation-and it was the convo with Kazuma. Kazuam quickly exited out and press an image of a phone book it went black and slow and pop of contacts appeared. It only had one contact-him. He checks the history-nothing. So who was Mayu talking to? Was he pretending to talk to them? Why would he have to lie/pretend? Kazuma turn the phone off, shut down his laptop putting back in place and laid on the futon. He crossed his arms behind his head looking up at the boring white ceiling, questions after questions popped up in his head as he lay. This was something worth looking into.

…

Well here the third chapter I will not post if I don't get no review I don't care if you like it and put it under 'favorite story' it won't count! So review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm sorry for the long ass update -.- Hope this make up for it! **

**Declaimer: I 'BlackRoseOfSouthPark' do not own Summer wars only the story and Character Mayu**

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././

**~Normal pov~**

"**AHHH~" yawned Mayu as he stretch his arms high as he could go. When he was done doing that he starch his back with a grim sleepy look on his face as he got up. Mayu 'uh?' when he heard a soft snore. It was Kazuma; Mayu smiled as a blush graces his cheeks. Mayu stood up and grabbed his tooth brush/paste, a towel and some extra clothes heading to the bath. When there he opens the door, enters the wooden theme room. He quickly closed it making sure it was lock, he walked up to the tub and turns both knobs making warm water fill the tub. While the tub is getting full he tugged at his white hair that came off and raven hair spill down to his back. He placed the wig gently on the counter and began to remove his shirt tossing it on the wooden floor. Looking himself in the square mirror there are wrap bandages around the chest area and he began to un-wine it. The used bandage fell to the floor as two pair of twin size B breast bounced out. Mayu looked up into the mirror and sighed. **

"**Miyu, o' girl what have you gotten yourself in to?" she question herself as she removed her pants and green GIR boxers. Miyu walked to the now fill tub turning the knobs to close the running water. She got into the warm relaxing water as she lean back looking up at the ceiling as the steam reach the top. Her violet eyes went distant as she thinks about what she doing. Just by being here she can get this family in trouble! But her grandmother can't find her here, she's' millions of miles from home and who will guess Japan of all places? There is no way she can ever go back…ever. Miyu heaved a heavy sigh as she sink in the water in thought. Her mouth was under water as she made little bubbles still in thought.**

"**Mayu, are you in there?" Kazuma voice asked from the other side of the door. This catching Miyu by total surprise choked on the suck in water; she shot up in panic as she looked up at the door. She began to cough and trying to find something to cover herself as the knob being to jiggle. **

"**A-ah, yea Kazuma I-I'm h-here!" she stumbled over her own words in panic as she grabbed a towel and pulled the shower cretins to hide herself. The knob stops jiggling as she stood up in the tub not wanting to soak the towel. **

"**Oh, ok well just tell me when you're done, ok?" Kazuma asked as he moved away from the wooden door.**

"**Yea, sure ok" she answers out nervously waiting for the boy to leave. When she heard foot steps walk off and fade into the distant she sighed in relief. Miyu ran a hand through her wet raven locks with her right hand her left hand is holding the towel. Miyu lean against the wooden wall and banged her head once on it with her eyes closed shut.**

"**I don't know how long I can hide this" she said as she removed the towel and began to wash herself down. **

…**.**

**Miyu finished her shower and got dressed in Nike purple shorts with a white Nike t-shirt with a Purple Nike check logo on the front. She fixed her white snow shaggy wig back onto her head and put on small square glasses walking into Kazuma room. She slide the door open to find the room empty she blinked a couple of times searching for the tan boy. **

"**Kazuma?" she called out looking around the room. Miyu stop in her tracks when she heard foot steps from behind her. She turns around to see a sexy site. Kazuma was only in his black boxers-not shirt. He has a body of a sexy God! He has muscles on his legs and arms and a 8 pack-damn karate did some magic on him. She felt herself blush; she shifted her head the other way as her eyes looked side to side nervously.**

'_**Sexy bitch' **_**was the only thing in her mind when she saw the shirtless Kazuma.**

"**I wanted t-to…t-tell you that your s-sexy- I MEAN…your t-turn to shower!" she shouted at as she ran out the room and slamming the slide door shut. Kazuma looked at the door with confusion, but a sly smirk grew on his face as he walked to his closet to get some clothes. **

'_**How cute' **_**he thought to himself while searching for some clothes. Miyu on the other hand was panting for dear life embarrassed she almost said her thought out loud. She took in another deep breath, fixing her glasses back to the bridge of her nose and walked to the living room to see no one there. Miyu looked at the wall clock to see it said 5:13 a.m. She 'huh?' slouching forward; noticing she up so damn early. Shaking the thought off she stood up straight and walked to the kitchen to make the family breakfast. She took out all the need ingredients and tools to make breakfast for the family to eat. **

**Kazuma got out the shower his raven hair sticking to his face, a towel wrapped around his neck, no shirt just Adidas blue shorts. When he enters the living he smelled eggs, bacon and other mixture of delicious food. He walked into the kitchen to see a table of many plates full of eggs, toast, bacon, sausages, and sushi. Astonished how the food looked as he looked up to see Mayu back. Mayu is slaving over a hot stove as he mixed the food around the pan, he swiftly switched with a pot as he stirred it and jumping to another section of the kitchen and started chopping veggies and pouring it into the large pot. Kazuma stood there astounded at the boy skills in the kitchen. **

'_**He's like a house wife. He'll make a cute one…WAIT, WHAT? Mayu a **__**dude**__**! Get a grip Kazuma…but he so damn cute! AH! I can't think that way!**_**' Kazuma is having a mental battle with himself. He stood in his pose while he was in war with himself. Leaning against the kitchen entrance structure, arms crossed over his chest with a tiny smile on his face. **

**Miyu turn around to check the food she placed on the wooden kitchen counter. When she did she saw Kazuma. A blush quickly graced her tan cheeks as she bite her bottom pink lip nervously. But that slowly disappeared when she noticed he wasn't moving. She made her way over to the still boy with curiosity. Once she was close enough she gave a thinking expression on what wrong with the teen. She went to poke him but Kazuma grabbed her wrist before she could do so. **

"**What?" he asked distantly. Miyu eyes soften worried of the poor teen.**

"**I…I just wanted to see if you were ok" she told him. Kazuma smiled at the young 'boy', Miyu voice sounded sweet like honey and smooth as silk. He nodded once with the same charming smile.**

"**I'm fine, no need to worry." Miyu smiled and gave a quick kiss on the cheek of the sexy male; she quickly turned around and went back to cooking. Kazuma on the other hand blushed at the other boy action; smiled non-the-less.**

**Kazuma walked up behind Miyu wrapping his arms around his waist pulling the girly-'boy' to his bare chest. Miyu blushed at the connect, but try to ignore it-fail.**

**Kazuma kissed the crook of her neck, in search of her weak spot. For Miyu try not to moan, but it was like not trying to blink. She bit down on her lower lip trapping the noise inside. Kazuma hands rubbed her side down to her thigh. Miyu catching where his hands were traveling to- she quickly turns around and kisses Kazuma. This caught the sexy raven teen by surprise, but kisses back. He wrapped his arms around Miyu waist pulling her closer. Kazuma not really expecting this to happen was a little bit shell shock, but just as happy all the same. Miyu tongue glided across Kazuma lower lip asking for an enterance; Kazuma grated it and their tongues are in a wet tangle war. Miyu shoved her tongue into his mouth tasting minty mouth wash. Hers and Kazuma tongue swirled around one another as they made out. Kazuma gave out groans here and there Miyu gave 'ah', 'mhm', and other sexy moans turning on the tan boy. Kazuma felt his member twitch in excitement. **

"**Kazuma where are you?" called Kenji into the large house. Kazuma and Miyu scramble to pull away quickly and separated. Kazuma sat on one of the kitchen chairs as Miyu went back to stirring the food in the pot. Kenji brunette head pop into the kitchen. **

"**Oh, there you are Kazuma, oh and good morning Mayu-kun" Kenji greeted as he enter the kitchen. Kazuma nodded his head at his friend greeting him. Miyu smiled and bowed at the twitchy boy. Kenji gave out a nervous 'huh' and quickly and of course awkwardly bows. Miyu giggled at his oddness and return to cooking. **

…**..**

**Later on the Jinnouchi family** **enters the living room to see the table full of delectable food. They all 'oh' and 'ah' at the sight marvel who made it. When Kazuma explain to his family that Mayu had done it to show his appreciativeness, they all gushed on the young…boy. 'Thank you' were thrown at him in every direction of the small…boy. Mayu blushed and gave a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck repeating 'Its no big deal'. Everyone sat down and began to eat the food Mayu had made. There were moans of satisfaction with the food and some just swallowed their plate dried. Kazuma watched from afar as the Mayu laughed and talk with the family as the praised him on his cooking. To Kazuma it is a great sight to see his family didn't drive the poor boy out the house; he is glad Mayu got along with his family. But the phone indent kept poking at his brain about the teen. Maybe it was nothing, but at the same time it has to be something, Kazuma shook the thought away. He didn't want to think about his crush that way, he just wanted to enjoy the amazing breakfast and summer with him. **

**/././././././././././.**

**Sorry for the late update sorry it isn't as good as the other chapters and if there are some errors right now I'm at the E.R for my mom and I can't think straight so bye, forgive and review! And sorry for the he/she calling and Miyu/Mayu thing I know it might be confusing but all in all they are the same person! So tell me if I should call her Miyu or Mayu for the story sake and yours! **


End file.
